Titanium
by Loving Leo
Summary: The turtles are captured but scientists but it turns out to be a good thing as secrets come out in the open and the brothers bond more than ever before. (Better than it sounds) Mikey/Raph Leo/Donnie 2012 turtles


"Raph!" Mikey banged on the clear cell wall.

Raph was in a similar one next to him but for Mikey, who was terrified, he was too far away from his dear brother and secret mate.

Leo and Donnie sat in cages nearby and scientists walked around them, observing and watching them.

Eventually Mikey gave up banging and looked at Raph sadly through the cage. Raph looked right back at him with the same look.

The two other turtles looked with bewildered expressions before turning back around and looking up at the men observing them.

"They all seem to be male but the ones that wear purple and orange seem to have more feminie sides to them" One of the men who has grey eyes and black hair states.

Donnie and Mikey roll their eyes at this with Leo and Raph snigger.

Raphael smiles to himself, he knows for a fact that Mikey was more girly than him but he loved him anyway.

"Each turtle was examined while they were unconscious and we have some interesting results" The grey eyes man adds.

"What results do you mean?" A young woman with blue glasses asks.

"Well even though it seems they are all male we do have a mated pair amongst them and one has mated with a human it seems" He replies.

Leo and Donnie's jaws drop while Mikey and Raph's eyes widen.

"Which two mated together? I would like them kept together" The woman looks at the turtles.

"Orange and Red'' He nods.

Leo and Donnie just stare at their brothers open mouthed.

Raph smiles softly at Mikey when he's picked up and moved into his cell.

"Raphie!" Mikey dives into Raph's arms.

"Good to see ya too Mikey" Raph smiles again.

Leo and Donnie still sit there with their mouths hanging open.

"Raphie boy I'm scared" Mikey whispers.

"It's ok goofball, I'm here" Raph tilts Mikey's face up to meet his own, "Ok?"

"Ok hothead" Mikey grins.

"That's better" Raph laughs before pressing a quick kiss to Mikey's lips and ignoring his brothers who had started to do a goldfish impression, "Love ya Mikey"

"Love you too Raph" Mikey smiles before looking at his other brothers and bursting out laughing, "Dude they've lost it!"

Raph looks at his brothers for a minute before joining Mikey on the floor laughing.

"Take them all and place them in one large cell" The woman huffs.

They're all grabbed and shoved into a large room.

"Uh what was that!' Donnie cries.

Raph and Mikey flinch.

"Crap" they sigh together.

"Guys chill we can explain everything" Raph grabs Mikey's hand.

"Then explain!" Leo rubs his temples.

"In simple form, me and Raph have been together for over um 2 years I think?" Mikey turns to Raph.

"Yup 2 years" Raph nods.

"Ok so you were 13 when you got together!?" Leo screams.

"Pretty much" Raph shrugs.

No one notices Mikey backing away while shaking slightly.

"R-Raph!" Mikey's voice cries weakly before collapsing to the floor in a seizure.

"Crap not here!" Raph rushes near him.

Donnie and Leo rush to follow before Raph shoves them away.

"He wouldn't want you to see this nor do I want you near him right now. You may be the smart one Donnie but I have had two years of practice at this" Raph tugs a needle and clear vile out of his belt and injects it into Mikey's arm.

Slowly he stops thrashing and curls up in Raph's lap.

"Shh Mikey, I've got you" Raph sooths.

Mikey keeps twitching.

Raph sighs before churring softly.

Leo and Donnie start to gap again.

"I cannot believe he just did that in front of us!" Donnie whispers in Leo's ear loudly.

"1. I can hear you 2. I would do anything for Mikey so to be honest I don't care" Raph says before going back to nuzzling Mikey.

Sighing, Raph removes his mask and gives it to Mikey who rubs it against his face.

He turns to Leo and Donnie, "His seizures not only drain his energy but they embarrass the hell out of him. Thanks to us, I had to rebuild our brother"

"What do you mean?" Leo narrows his blue eyes.

"I-I'm fine Raphie" Mikey sits up slowly before glancing at Leo and Donnie, "They saw it?"

"Everything Mikey, it's ok" Raph pulls him into a tight hug.

"Take the Blue and Purple ones to a cell together," The woman's yelling drifts into the cell.

A gas fills the room and their worlds fade to black.

Raph wakes to find only Mikey with him.

-with the others-

"Agh Leo?"

"Over here Donnie" Leo groans sitting up.

"I wonder what Raph meant by rebuilding Mikey'' Donnie rolls his neck around to stretch it.

"Not sure. I was sorta cute to watch them though" Leo smirks.

"I have to agree with you on that" Donnie laughs, "I'm almost jealous seeing how Raph treats Mikey"

"Yeh, I may want someone but I am never going to get them so it's does hurt... Oh crap I just said that aloud'' Leo face palms.

"Ohhh who?" Donnie grins.

"What about you? You tell me and I'll tell you" Leo sighs.

"Well uh um you *Cough*" Donnie hides his face.

"Are you glad that I was going to say you as well?" Leo laughs.

"Really?" Donnie stares in disbelief .

"Yeh I think the gas is wearing off now because my mind is screaming 'You told him!' " Leo sighs and hides his face in his hands.

Donnie scoots over, grabs Leo's face and plants a kiss on his lips, "Aren't you glad you did though"

Leo kisses back eagerly, "It's not how I wanted to tell you but it works"

Donnie breaks for air before bursting out laughing, "It does work doesn't it"

"Oh shut up" Leo huffs before kissing him again.

They break away again and Donnie spots a gap in the wall. Peaking through he sees Raph and Mikey.

"Leo! I see the others!" Leo runs over and looks through the gap with him.

-Mikey and Raphie time!-

"I can't believe I did that in front of them!" Mikey sobs.

"Shh Hun it's ok" Raph coaxes.

"But-but-but"

Sighing inside, Raph lets out a calming chur.

Mikey calms, "S-sorry"

"Anything for you Mikey" Raph smiles.

Mikey curls up into Raph's embrace.

"S-sing?"

Raph barely catches the request, "What?"

"Sing for me Raphie?" Mikey asks again, "The others aren't here and you know that I love it when you sing for me. You're good at it"

"Fine Mikey'' Raph smiles, "What song?"

Leo and Donnie's eyes widen slightly.

"Titanium, it's my favourite"

"I know it's your favourite Mikey" Raph nuzzles him.

"then sing it" Mikey whispers.

"Ok Mikey. It's funny how your favourite song it exactly what I thought it to be" Raph starts to sing.

**You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud, not saying much  
I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet  
you shoot me down, but I get up**

**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
fire away, fire away  
ricochet, you take your aim  
fire away, fire away  
you shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
you shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
**

**Cut me down, but it's you who'll have further to fall  
Ghost town and haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones**

**I'm talking loud, not saying much  
I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
fire away, fire away  
ricochet, you take your aim  
fire away, fire away  
you shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
you shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium  
I am titanium  
Stone hard, machine gun  
Fired at the ones who run  
Stone hard, as bulletproof glass  
You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium**

"Thanks Raphie, amazing as always" Mikey smiles as stands slowly.

"You know that if it is for you, I'll do it" Raph stands and grabs Mikey in a kiss.

-with the gob smacked turtles- (LOL)

"I did not just see that!" Donnie's jaw hangs slack.

"It's kinda un-nerving seeing Raph be that sweet" Leo rubs his face.

"Yeh"

There's a loud crash and April and Master Splinter are standing there.

They hop up and head to Mikey and Raph's cell.

Donnie bangs on the door.

"WHY ARE YOU KNOCKING!" April yells.

"It's a longgg story" Leo groans.

Later that night all four turtles meet in Leo's room after April's gone home and Splinter's asleep.

"Well...' Mikey mutters, "Today was strange"

"To start me and Donnie are fine with you too, if we weren't then we would be huge hypocrites" Leo begins.

'"So you and Donnie are together?" Raph smirks.

"Yeh" Donnie grins.

"Bout time" Mikey laughs.

"Oh shut up" Leo chucks a pillow at him.

"Oh and nice singing voice Raph" donnie teases.

Raph flushes, "You heard that!?"

"Yup" Leo sticks his tongue out.

"Soo I have two questions" Donnie starts, "One, what did Raph mean about rebuilding Mikey AND Leo, what did they mean about you already having mated?"

**ANNDDD DONE! *Runs from angry mob* I am doing a sequel! Although the rating may go up for it.**

**OHH what happened to Leo and what did Raphie mean!?**


End file.
